School Days!
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: 1) En una escuela religiosa, inserte a varios personajes inestables mentalmente. 2) Bata bien hasta divisar problemas. 3) Agregue hormonas, profesores en crisis, coqueteos, piromanías, romances, traiciones, momentos incómodos, risas y mucho Amor. 4) Ponga todo en un molde y hornee por diez minutos. 5) Deje enfriar y sírvase frío —Conjunto de drabbles basados en hechos reales—
1. 01 Prueba de Admisión

Bueno, aquí Chiomi Bon al habla; estoy convencida de que nadie va a leer esto, pero aún así pretenderé que sí... sólo por si las dudas c:

Este pequeño proyecto es tan solo para ayudarme a superar los traumas que me dejo mi nueva escuela el año pasado y de paso también este. Todo esto lo hago para preservar las cosas divertidas que sucedieron, algunas más ridículas que otras y sin olvidar su drama, porque bueno, hubo bastante drama de por medio. Intentare recopilar los eventos más graciosos y ridículos que recuerde y que contaron.

¡Y no olvidemos las parejas que aparecerán! porque vaya que hubieron romances jajja no son fijas pues, son mas bien insinuaciones...y eso!

Gracias, espero que pasen un buen rato.

**Advertencias: **La mayoría de los capítulos no tendrán más de 500 palabras, con algunas y contadas excepciones. Casi todos los capítulso son aptos para cualquier persona de mente abierta. Habrán referencias sexuales y vocabulario algo fuerte(sí, porque mis amigas son todas unas_ damas_). Además debido a que la escuela a la que asisto es católica, encontraran referencias a la religión, y lo más probable es que no sea de una forma halagadora (lo siento Yisus!)

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje es mio. ¿Contento?, ahora aleje el arma y déjeme ir!

**Dedicatorias:** ¡A todas mis amigas del colegio! A la Nataly, a la Vale, a la Gisse, a la Cristel, a la Dani, a La Natii, a todaaas! (ninguna sabe que estoy subiendo esto XD)

Y ahora, sin más preámbulo, les presento…

* * *

**01. Prueba de Admisión**

_«La vida es más que sólo preguntas,_

_También están las respuestas.»_

_._

No estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba. A decir verdad, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que sucedería en caso de que no le fuera bien en el examen de ingreso. Su futuro —_según sus padres_—, dependía de esta prueba de más de 80 preguntas.

Francis Bonnefoy, luciendo lo mejor posible—_y por mejor me refiero a que paso dos horas frente al espejo decidiendo qué vestir_—, entró a una sala de paredes blancas, tipo hospital, y sin importarle si estaba en el lugar indicado, se sentó junto a una ventana por si las ganas de tirarse por ésta eran necesarias y esperó _paciente_ el inicio del examen.

Francis observó las doce hojas impresas por ambos lados haciendo un total de veinticuatro planas. Rayos, este sin duda no sería uno de sus mejores días.

—Un elefante rosado— leyó la primera pregunta en un leve susurro—, se traslada desde un punto "A" a un punto "B" con una velocidad constante de 20km/hrs mientras se come 2 manzanas. Si sabemos esto, ¿cómo podría explicar el origen del universo y la importancia del calcio en los huesos? Justifique su respuesta…

Y se suponía que la prueba de hoy sólo era de matemáticas.

Decidió saltarse esa pregunta y continuar con la segunda.

—Otro elefante rosado, se sube a una patineta y recorre aproximadamente…— _bla blabla blabla bla_—…, ¿cuál es el número atómico del bromo?

Decidió saltarse esa pregunta, y continuar con la tercera.

—Si un mono puede escribir esta prueba, ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría en saber que la cantidad de árboles talados para fabricar una hoja, tienen la misma capacidad de hablar que los orangutanes...?

»A) Dos horas más que tu.

»B) Tres horas menos que tu.

»C) No llega a darse cuenta.

»D) Se da cuenta y se va a comer.

»E) Te importa un carajo si lo hace.

Pestañeó sorprendido y aunque la alternativa que se tentaba a responder era la "E", decidió saltarse esa pregunta y continuar con la cuarta.

—A través de la "Ley de gravitación universal", explique cómo se produjo la multiplicación de los peces y panes.

Y así siguió...pasando pregunta tras pregunta.

Francis observó la hoja entre incrédulo y curioso, y es que realmente estaba comenzando a cuestionarse la inteligencia de quienes serian sus nuevos profesores.

Cuando salió, divisó a lo lejos a Arthur. Se le acercó con cara de no haber comido en una semana y se sentó a su lado.

—Y, ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Arthur, el británico, disfrutando la desgracia de su amigo.

—Bueno, digamos que el nombre quedo bien bonito. Además, siempre cuento con el puente de la esquina por si me echan de la casa, es un buen lugar para dormir— dijo divertido—. Y, ¿a ti, cómo te fue?

—Te diría que fue un placer, pero no, no lo fue—sonrió con sorna—. Claro que bien. ¡Que no se te olvide que hablas conmigo!

—Es imposible si tengo a ese par de cejotas junto a mí…

Bueno, de aquí en adelante la escena se vuelve borrosa; volaron algunos golpes, algunos insultos y sólo Dios sabe cómo terminaron bañados en leche.

* * *

La verdad es que de la prueba lo único que recuerdo bien ademas claro de que todo estaba en Chino! es que el nombre me quedo bieeen lindo. Le hice hasta algunas flores jajja

Los capitulo de seguro serán diarios. Bueno, ya tengo unos cinco escritos por si acaso.

Espero les guste la idea. Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, flores, sartenazos, gatitos!, etc. :3

Siguiente capitulo:** 02. Entrevista**


	2. 02 Entrevista

Bueno, dije que los capítulos iban a a ser mas o menos diarios, así que aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo!

**Advertencias: **La mayoría de los capítulos no tendrán más de 500 palabras, con algunas y contadas excepciones. Casi todos los capítulos son aptos para cualquier persona de mente abierta. Habrán referencias sexuales y vocabulario algo fuerte(sí, porque mis amigas son todas unas_ damas_). Además debido a que la escuela a la que asisto es católica, encontraran referencias a la religión, y lo más probable es que no sea de una forma halagadora (lo siento Yisus!)

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje es mio, todo lo que leerán está basado en hechos reales. Sí algo se asemeja a tu realidad, te recomiendo consultar a un médico.

**Dedicatorias:** ¡A todas mis amigas del colegio! A la Nataly, a la Vale, a la Gisse, a la Cristel, a la Dani, a La Natii, a todaaas! (a quienes de seguro dejare en vergüenza por las cosas alocadas que hacemos!)

Sin más, seguimos con esto, el segundo drabble...

* * *

**02. Entrevista**

_«_Paciencia, paciencia.

¡Dame paciencia!_»_

_._

De alguna manera había pasado el examen, parecía que al fin Dios se daba cuenta de sus capacidades, pero lo que se venía podía llegar a ser incluso peor…

La entrevista con la psicóloga no era una experiencia que estuviera en su lista de cosas más esperadas del año, a decir verdad, ni siquiera formaría parte de esa lista, pero era obligatoria e inevitable si es que todavía quería entrar a ese lugar.

Y no, no quería.

Una mujer bastante atractiva de cabellos rubios, piernas largas y una gran dotación de carne al frente—_Ustedes entienden_—, salió a la sala de "espera", que consistía en un par de sillones, y en voz alta dijo:

—_Francisca Bonnefie._

— _¡Franciiiiiis,_ _Francis Bonnefoy!_ Soy hombre, rayos — soltó el aludido dramáticamente.

Arthur, que estaba a su lado, comenzó a reír sin ápice de disimulo, claramente divertido por la situación del francés.

—Pase, por favor, _Francise Bonefio._

— _¡Franciiiis!_

—Repito, _Franucha Foyboo,_ la Psicóloga la está esperando.

Se paso una mano por la cara y trato de ignorar las carcajadas de Arthur y de los presentes en general.

Sí, la mujer era linda, pero no muy inteligente que digamos.

Entró a una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Dentro se encontraba otra mujer mucho más encantadora que la anterior a simple vista.

—Hola— comenzó a decir de la manera más cortés posible, esperando causar una buena impresión—, me llamo Fra—

— ¡Dios, mírate! — lo interrumpió la psicóloga, haciendo una mueca de horror, estilo película de terror justo cuando tienes que escapar del asesino serial.

— ¿Disculpe?—Francis retrocedió un par de pasos, por precaución, claro. Y marcó el número de la policía por precaución también, claro.

Uno nunca sabe qué esperarse de una mujer.

— ¡Nada más mírate! — continuó ella, gesticulando como si estuviese frente a alguien con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes satánicos y un mohicano verde fluorescente.

— ¡¿Qué tengo?! —demandó el ofendido, sintiéndose….bueno, _ofendido._

— ¡Pobre de ti!, no puedo ni imaginar cuantas maneras de suicidarte estas pensando ahora.

Francis suspiró e hizo todo lo posible por no soltar una palabrota o, peor aún, cometer homicidio múltiple.

—Mire, señora, no sé cuánto ha estado fumando o bebiendo, pero no tengo la menor ide—

— ¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a superar todo! — volvió a interrumpirle, ignorando completamente lo que dijo—Repite después de mi: "soy una persona normal".

—… Mejor no.

— ¡Que lo repitas y procura respirar hondo! — lo instruyó la mujer, quien seguramente pertenecía a un manicomio y no precisamente como personal autorizado.

— Soy una persona normal— masculló Francis de mala gana, asumiendo que lo mejor sería lidiar con eso lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora di: "El tener el cabello así_,_ es una forma de expresarme".

— ¡Oiga...!

— ¡Repite!

Francis respiró hondo. _Bien_ hondo.

— El tener el cabello _así,_ es una forma de expresarme.

La mujer sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos como si fuera ganadora de algún tipo de premio multimillonario. Francis, en cambio, sólo la miraba con algo de terror mezclado con compasión.

— Ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como un idiota, ¿Es usted realmente la psicóloga del colegio?

— ¡Muy _bien_! — La mujer se volteó ignorándolo olímpicamente y gritó: — ¡El que sigue!

Francis salió del cubículo, negando con la cabeza y reconsiderando la decisión de sus padres —_no suya, para variar_— de haberlo inscrito en ese circo.

—¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Arthur sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona, mientras miraba como la siguiente víctima entraba.

—Esa mujer está jodida de la cabeza— contestó con total honestidad mientras ladraba una risa cínica.

El muchacho de cabello rubio alzó una ceja poblada, mientras que un chillido se escuchaba desde dentro del cubículo.

—No puedo esperar mi turno…—soltó sarcástico Arthur observando su reloj y de paso, golpeando un poco al pobre Bonnefoy.

* * *

La persona que me atendió me dejo con un trauma... fue la cosa más incomoda de mi vida! mis padres tenían que esperar fuera y yo toda happy entré y me encontré a un anciano malhumorado! ; A ; preguntas incomodaaas!

Owww! gracias por el review! sí, algunas pruebas que miden tu lógica y ve tu a saber qué mas, tienen como pregunta cualquier disparate! Muchas gracias! enserio :'3

Espero les guste el capítulo (que ni siquiera me digne en corregir porque ya lo tenía escrito XD). Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, flores, sartenazos, gatitos!, etc. :3

Siguiente capitulo:** 03. El colegio.**


	3. 03 El colegio

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje es mio, todo lo que leerán está basado en hechos reales_.__El nombre del colegio y su lema, derechos a sus respectivos e ingenuos dueños._

Y seguimos con esto...

* * *

**03. El colegio**

_« Observó el reloj agitado y siguió su camino aun en su búsqueda… »_

_ ._

Para Antonio, no había peor día que el lunes y claro, ¿Qué mejor que un lunes como primer día de clases?

Por supuesto, nada podía ser perfecto. Siempre está el despistado que se queda dormido y por ende se le hace tarde para llegar a tiempo al primer día de escuela; de hecho, una persona que encajaba a la perfección con esa descripción y circunstancia se encontraba tratando por todos los medios de llegar sano y salvo a dicha institución.

En esos momentos estaba tan concentrado que todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era una sucesión interminable de:

_"Pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, pedalea_—_"_

Sólo interrumpido por el sonido de algo relleno siendo aplastado junto al "Crack" de unos huesos.

—Ugh, atropelle una paloma… ¿o era un rata?

Miró atrás y dejó caer una lágrima por respeto al recién caído. No le gustaban las palomas-ratas, pero esta murió con dignidad…

Siguió adelante:

_"Pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, peda_—_"_

Hasta que finalmente llegó a lo que podríamos considerar el matadero, digo, el lugar donde lo educarían y formarían para ser un _graaan_ ingeniero, no es como si llegar le hiciera regocijar de alegría, pero aún así, suspiró aliviado.

Y cuando pudo divisar la entrada, vio a un lado de esta en un letrero con letras grandes y curvadas lo siguiente:

Bienvenidos al Colegio San Rafael Arcángel

Para formar buenos cristianos y honestos ciudadanos.

_Por la senda del saber y del servir, líderes del mañana._

_(Lema creado por un par de personas ingenuas.)_

Pero Antonio, no pudo encontrar mejor manera que ingresar a su nueva clase de cara al piso.

—¡Hombre, que porrazo!— reía un chico de cabellos color plata—, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó mas por cortesía que por el querer saber si estaba bien realmente.

Antonio, aun en el piso, habló sin retirar su sonrisa radiante-roba-corazones del rostro.

— _Seeeh! ¿_Que no te diste cuenta que mi actividad favorita es tener la cara sobre el cemento? Es más, entre a la sala de cara ¡para mostrarles a todos lo mucho que me gusta! —soltó con cinismo el magullado y pobre español.

—Haberlo dicho antes— y se fue.

—No, espera. ¡creo que me rompí algo! Por favor,_ ¡vuelve!_

Los presentes rieron.

Antonio sufría interna y dolorosamente vergüenza.

Los demás solo interna y dolorosa alegría de no ser el idiota ahí tirado en el piso.

* * *

Yep, así entró a clases una amiga. De cara al piso. Y se rieron bastante! Discúlpame querida, pero me fue inevitable no poner esto! (y también no ayudarte a levantarte y solo limitarme a reir! XD)

Sí, ese es el nombre del colegio-liceo-escuela-manicomio-matadero al que asisto diariamente. Quise dejarlo porque pensé: "Hey, si esto es real, dejemos el maldito nombre con su maldito lema. Ni qu me fueran a demandar...tampoco creo que lleguena a googlearlo...nah! Mucha flojera inventar uno." Y así fue como se quedo :3

Gracias por los reviews! me alegran el día! (enserio lo hacen! )c: bueno, haré unos spoilers! Si va a estar el BFT! y Si va a estar el grupo de los nórdicos (o de mis muy machos amigos, que mas que machos, parecen un grupo de gays que aun no salen del closet kjjakj) Y si, va a estar Bielorrusia! (gracias por tu odio correspondido linda! viste que soy buena y te puse en mi historia? ) y sí va a estar Rusia! (yo se que ese algo se trae con mi amiga ewe)

Bueno, no más spoilers. Espero sigan leyendo esto que yo seguiré escribiéndolo!

Siguiente capitulo:** 04. Primera Victima.**


	4. 04 Primera Víctima

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje es mio, todo lo que leerán está basado en hechos reales, algunos más perturbadores que otros.

Volvemos con esto...

* * *

**04. Primera víctima.**

_«_La inocencia es algo que se pierde fácilmente._»_

.

— ¿Ves porno gay?

Algunos reaccionarían bien y reirían. Otros lo mirarían con desaprobación y le darían una breve charla sobre la biblia y su oposición ante la homosexualidad. Pero Alfred como primera víctima…

Alfred tendría un paro cardíaco.

— Y, ¿lo ves? —preguntó Francis con más entusiasmo al notar que el otro se lo pensaba un poco.

—La verdad es que no sé qué es eso—soltó inocente el norteamericano entre sonriente y confundido.

—Oh! ¿Enserio?, pues déjame ser el primero en decirte lo que es. Mira —soltó enigmático y el norteamericano se le acerco un poco para poder oír mejor—, cuando una abejita macho—levanta un lápiz— y otra abejita macho—levanta otro lápiz—, se quieren mucho pero mucho, la abejita macho que tiene más pinta de ser dominante, le da un breve beso a la otra abejita—acerca ambos lápices—, la agarra de las caderas, la pone suavemente sobre la cama—deja ambos lápices sobre un cuaderno— y la…—

Bueno, en este momento el francés está muy inspirado haciendo caras y sonidos raros mientras agarra al _"aire"_ y lo viola incontables veces.

— ¿Entendiste?

Pero Alfred no daba muestras de estar vivo. Parecía, no, sinceramente intentaba procesar lo que le habían dicho. Y, cuando finalmente sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis _—actividad a la que normalmente no están acostumbradas_—soltó un:

— ¡Así que eso era! — rió algo nervioso.

Se volteo sobre sus talones y se fue.

Y camino.

Y camino.

Y camino.

Hasta llegar al baño de varones e internarse en uno de los cubículos para llorar en soledad por su inocencia perdida.

Francis, en cambio, tomó aquella acción como un: _"¡Claro que sí!, como que osea eso no se pregunta—limándose sus perfectas uñas color rosabarbie—. Osea _hello_, ¿quién no lo ve?",_ pero claro, el chico era muy tímido para decirlo abiertamente.

—Así que, Alfred Jones…—anotó en su lista.

* * *

Bueno...si lo están dudando...Sí! eso fue lo primero que le pregunte a la primera persona que conocí en mi colegio! :DD Y aun sigo sin comprender como al día siguiente me volvió a hablar...y cómo es que nos hicimos amigas! aunque en otros cursos varios me terminaron conociendo como: "La niña del porno gay".

Bueno, siempre se acepta de todo: Reviews, tomates, flores, comida! gatitos! de todo :33

Siguiente capítulo: **05. Integración I **


	5. 05 Integración I

¡Lamento la demora! esto se suponía que iba a ser diario :c bueno, ya me pondré al día con esto.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes son del sexy y bien caliente Himaruya, créditos a él. La historia, por el contrario, es mía.

Tarde pero continuamos...

* * *

**05. Integración I**

___«_Un buen líder escucha las opiniones de los demás.

_Pero un líder inteligente, impone la suya.__»_

_._

La primera clase consistía en eso; conocer a tus nuevos compañeros, establecer lazos y toda esa tontería que se hace el primer día. Y para ello, se crearon grupos de no más de seis alumnos cada uno. El único problema se situó cuando al profesor de turno se le ocurrió poner a dos personas con sangre de líderes en las venas en el mismo lugar, porque si esperaba que hablaran como personas civilizadas estaba muy equivocado…

—¡Qué no! —alegó Alfred dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y de paso captando las miradas de la clase.

—¡Qué sí! —espetó Mathias llevándole la contraria, dándole otro golpe a la mesa como parte del deporte.

—¡Qué no! — volvió a discutir el estadounidense arrugando el entrecejo, sin notar la angustia del profesor que ya sentía como su salud mental peligraba.

—¡Qué sí! —estaba decidido a ganar el danés, sonriendo plácidamente ante la actitud infantil que adoptaba el otro.

—¡Qué _Nooo!_

—¡Qué sí!

—¡Qué no! ¡Qué no! ¡Qué no! ¡Qué _Noooo!_

Y los alumnos solo miraban de uno a otro como en un juego tenis escuchando los chilillos de ambos—_aunque solo uno estaba chillando_— sin comprender ni pio de lo que sucedía.

—¿Y por qué discuten? — le preguntó un chico de otro grupo a Tino intentando adivinar quién sería el ganador y apostatando telepáticamente por este con uno de sus compañeros.

—…Ehmm…Bueno…yo creo que están tratando de comunicarse..—trató de contestarle el finlandés sin perder de vista la _suave platica_ que mantenían los dos rubios, sonriendo nervioso.

—¡Qué no! —insistió Alfred—, ¡que los "Masturboys" es la mejor idea para nombrar un grupo!

—¡Qué sí!—volvió a lo suyo Mathias—, ¿no te das cuenta de la poca originalidad del nombre? Además, "Los Orgásmicos" es sin duda la mejor opción.

—¡Que a mí no me gusta!

—¡Pero a mí sí!

—¡Masturboys! — gritó Alfred, en un tono de voz que podría ser confundido con el de alguna animadora. Incluyendo saltos, baile y todo.

—¡Orgásmicos! ¡Orgásmicos!—siguió el danés, acompañando/imitando la voz, los saltos, el baile y lo que le seguía.

—¡Masturboys! ¡Masturboys! ¡Masturboys! ¡_Masturbooooys!_

_—¡Or-gás-mi-cos! ¡Or-gás-mi-cos! _

_—¡Mas-tur-boys! ¡Mas-tur-boys! __¡Mas-tur-boooys!_

Solo les faltaban los pompones.

¡Ah! Y también algo llamado: "Vergüenza".

—¿Y si mejor inventamos otro nombre entre los seis…?—trató de negociar Tino por enésima vez, intentando inútilmente terminar con el _discreto intercambio de opiniones._

* * *

**Un pequeño glosario**

1)** Masturboys:** Masturbación + Chicos. Algo así como "Chicos que se masturban" o "Chicos que masturban".

2) **Orgásmicos:** Derivado de la palabra orgasmo. (Creo que se entiende)

* * *

Bueno, el primer día fue algo así como...¿interesante? los grupos tuvieron nombres ¿interesantes? No lo sé XDD pero fue gracioso y me reí bastante de mis amigos. Lastima que el profesor se enojó y (como aquellos nombres faltaban el "respeto" a _Dios_), los reprendió y blablablabla, ya saben...lo típico.

De nuevo agradezco a los que siguen leyendo esto, a los que dejan reviews y a los que le dan a favoritos! :3 enserio muuchas gracias!

Como siempre se acepta de todo: Reviews, consejos, amenazas, tomatazos, tortazos, flores, gatitos, de todo! c:

Siguiente capítulo: **06. Integración II**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **07. Primera clase de Matemáticas.**

Siguiente del Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **08. Primera clase de Religión.**

Siguiente del Siguiente del Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **09. Misa.**


	6. 06 Integración II

**Disclamer: **Los personajes son del sexy y bien caliente Himaruya, créditos a él. La historia, por el contrario, es mía, pero las malditas y bien sensuales canciones...créditos a sus malditos y bien sensuales creadores.

¡Vamos por el sexto capítulo!

* * *

**06. Integración II**

_«A veces, hay que tratar de ver el lado positivo a todo lo que te sucede»_

.

El profesor, aburrido de que nadie lo tomara en serio, tomó a Antonio y a Emma del brazo, los puso al centro del círculo de alumnos y les ordenó, explícitamente, que lo ayudaran a mantener el orden. ¿Y de qué manera? _Pues..._

—Bueno, basta ya de conocernos en grupos con nombres extraños. ¡Es hora de cantar algo inspirador bajo la canden-, digo, bajo la bella luz de las estrellas y de la luna!—soltó Emma alzando los brazos al aire y obteniendo una aceptación por parte de su público.

—¡Hay que _cantaaar_! ¡Sí! —la acompañó Antonio, chocando palmas con la belga.

—¿Qué putas estrellas? — masculló Lovino en su usual forma amargada— ¿Estos hijos de puta son retrasados? ¡Es pleno día y estamos dentro de un jodido salón, mierda!

—_Shhh_, calma, calma, Lovi— le habló con dulzura Feliciano.

—Bien, ahora ¡canten conmigo! — Emma tosió, presumiblemente para aclararse la garganta —¡En la radio hay un pollito, en la radio hay un pollito y el pollito_ pío_ y el pollito _pío_, el pollito _píiiiooo,_ el pollito _píoooo,_ el pollito _píoooo, _el pollito _píoooo. _En la radio hay una gallina Y la gallina _coo y_ el pollito _pío_, el pollito _píooo,_ el pollito _pío_oo..!

—No, no, no, ¡todos tienen que cantar! —animó Antonio, consiguiendo por fin que los presentes cantaran o que por lo menos lo intentaran— ¡Y el pollito _píoooo…!_

_Y cuando Lovino creyó que no podía ser peor…_

—¡A la víbora, víbora, de la mar, de la mar por aquí pueden pasar. Los de adelante corren mucho, y los de atrás se quedarán tras, tras, tras…! —siguió el canto infernal acompañado de aplausos.

_Se puso peor._

—¡Había un hoyo en el fondo de la mar, había un hoyo, había un hoyo, había un hoyo en el fondo de la mar! ¡Había un palo en el hoyo en el fondo de la mar…!

—¡Ya cállate, _Bastardo_! ¡Voy a quemar tu maldita casa, mataré a tu maldita familia y me quedaré con tu puto gato, si no lo haces! —seguía vociferando Lovino exasperado porque nadie parecía escucharle, así que, como última opción, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse, agarrarse de sus rodillas y mecerse de forma automática.

Feliciano, a su lado, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—Ya, ya, Lovi… ¿Cuánto más puede durar esto? —trató de animarlo su hermano gemelo.

Desafortunadamente, contrario a lo que Lovino quería creer, esas fueron las dos horas más largas de su mísera vida, porque sí…las canciones fueron empeorando poco a poco.

Incluso lo invitaron a cantar al frente.

* * *

Los cantos más horribles que se puedan imaginar ; A ;

De nuevo agradezco a los que siguen leyendo esto, a los que dejan reviews y a los que le dan a favoritos! :3 enserio muuchas gracias! Y querida **nekomisakichan,** ojala tus comapañeros de equipo nunca inventen ese tipo de nombres XD incluso ocuparon el mismo nombre para un partido de futbol! (pero igual nuestro equipo gano! te imaginas la cara del director?)

Como siempre se acepta de todo: Reviews, consejos, amenazas, tomatazos, tortazos, flores, gatitos, de todo! c:

Siguiente Capítulo: **07. Primera clase de Matemáticas.**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **08. Primera clase de Religión.**

Siguiente del Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **09. Misa.**


	7. 07 Primera clase de Matemáticas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes son del sexy y bien caliente Himaruya, créditos a él. La historia, por el contrario, es mía, incluyendo los _¡Oh, tan sarcásticos comentarios!_

¿Continuamos?

* * *

**07. Primera clase de Matemáticas.**

_«__De vez en cuando, pensar no le vendría mal a nadie_»

_._

Era la primera clase que el profesor de matemáticas—_alias Barney_—le impartía al 1° C. Y por la sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro, se notaba que había _dormido_ bastante bien.

Barney, estaba convencido hasta la médula de que el grupo de 45 alumnos sentados allí lo único que deseaban era emprender una mágica travesía a la tierra de los números, porque, claro, no notó las caras de muertos vivientes que traían. Y para burlarnos un poquito más del profesor, digamos que su ingenuidad era única si esperaba que alguno de los estudiantes hubiese desarrollado ese tan valiosos órgano: ¿El corazón, el hígado, el páncreas?

¡No, el cerebro!

Y si tenía que usar sus _¡Oh! Tan interesantes y didácticas clases_ para poner a trabajar tan hermoso pedazo de células, lo haría por medio de ejercicios ingeniosos y preguntas que hicieran a sus conejillos de indias—_quiero decir,_ _estudiantes_—pensar.

_Así que puso manos a la obra._

—Bien, alumnos, ¡Me gustaría como primera clase, hacer un juego! —soltó el maestro.

Este se volvió a su escritorio y abrió un_ ¡Oh, Dios, un libro!_ y por el nombre de este; "Adivinanzas para niños de 8 a 10 años"_,_ se notaba que tenía grandes esperanzas en que alguien se dignara en contestar...o en su defecto, muy pocas.

—Ahora, primera pregunta: Los gatos y las manzanas se parecen en…—dejó la frase a medias, esperando que sus_ ¡Oh, tan aplicados y adorables estudiantes_, hicieran la difícil tarea de completarla!

Alguien alzó la mano. Todos se voltearon a ver quién era la primera mentecilla que hacía esfuerzos por ir más allá de su pensamiento limitado con el que había nacido.

—Que fueron creados por Dios—respondió Feliciano, sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos asintieron aprobando lo que había dicho y fijaron su vista en el profesor.

—Sí, y por lo tanto…

—Respiran.

—Sí, y…

—Forman parte de la naturaleza.

—Sí, y…

—Necesitan comida.

—Sí, y…

—Necesitan agua.

—Y…

—Necesitan amor.

El maestro rió en un inútil interno de quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero nadie rió con él, no hasta que se puso colorado y comenzó a balbucear cosas con respecto a que…bueno, nada importante en realidad. Los más cínicos rieron a carcajadas y los un poco más_ discretos_ sólo lo apuntaban y comentaban el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Pobre...y eso que era el inicio del año.

* * *

Barney me cae bien XDD siempre me da décimas extras en las pruebas! y siempre anda de buen humor...y me es _muuy_ difícil el imaginarme el por qué ewe...pero pobre, ese día lo torturamos un poquitín jaja

Paso a decir que siempre se agradecen los reviews que me dejan (hace poco me di cuenta de que habían algunos anónimos de** Mizuki**! gracias lindaaa~) y a quienes siguen y agregan a favoritos este fic. Enserio los aprecio! :'3

Ahora, como siempre, se acepta de todo: Reviews, abrazos psicológicos, tomatazos, tortazos, consejos, amenazas, gatitos, de todo! :33

Pd: ¿Alguien tiene ganas de ver a los latinos por aquí?

Siguiente Capítulo: **08. Primera clase de Religión.**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **09. Misa **


	8. 08 Primera clase de Religión

**Disclamer:** Los personajes son del sexy y bien caliente Himaruya, créditos a él. La historia, por el contrario, es mía y no busco lucrar con esta, solo divertirme!

¡Luego de la mega Party-Pijamada Hard con Yaoi (que escribiré), volví con ustedes!

* * *

**08. Primera clase de Religión.**

_«Sí, los buenos amigos se burlan de tus desgracias»_

_._

Su profesora sin duda debía de amar a su difunta mascota: una perrita de no más cinco años, —_según ella_— bien cariñosa. Y es que debía hacerlo para hablar de ella los setenta minutos seguidos de clase, bueno, la verdad no; primero hablo sobre lo mucho que detestaba a su familia y como está la tenía abandonada. Luego dio un discurso sobre su perro…que accidentalmente atropelló.

—…Nosotros como seres humanos debemos de tener una mascota—siguió hablando la profesora con tono apasionado—. Alguien que nos ame incondicionalmente porque el amor de un perro es lo más importante que puedan tener ¿O no señor Bonnefoy? —se volteó hacia su víctima esperando su respuesta después de concluir su infernal discurso.

El mencionado trato de despertar un poco, claro, y olvidarse de las risas de Alfred y Arthur a su lado.

— ¿Ah, qué? Err...sí, sí, claro. ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso! Me parece perfecto—contestó tratando de disimular la cara de espanto.

_— ¡Excelente! _Me alegra mucho que coincida conmigo. Bueno, ya que hablamos de mi hermosa cachorrita, ¿por qué no hacen un dibujo sobre todo el amor que le profesan? —más que propuesta era un orden.

Algunos miraron a Francis y lo acuchillaron un buen rato con la mirada mientras sacaban un cuaderno y se ponían a dibujar.

—Enserio no puedo creer que haya dicho que el amor de un perro es lo más importante que puedas tener en tu vida… ¿Qué esto no es religión? Digo, por lo menos háblenos de Dios o qué se yo. Meta a buda… a quién sea. ¡Detesto esto! —siguió dramatizando Francis dibujando algo que más que un perro parecían un montón de rayas irregulares.

—Ya, ya, si ya sabíamos todos sobre tus fetiches zoofílicos—volvió a burlarse Arthur sobándole la espalda sin dejar de reír.

—_Pobreee _—en un claro intento de dejar de reírse, ese era Alfred—. ¡Esto es _taaan_ triste!

—Sí, sí, que lastima. Ahora todos saben que tienes sexo salvaje con su perro muerto—sonrió con sorna el inglés.

—¡Anda! ¡Ahora también nos salió necrofílico!

—¿Necrozoofilia?

—Mira, ¡hasta le creamos un nombre a tu nueva inclinación sexual!

Y así siguieron por un_ bueeeeeeeeeeen _rato.

—¡Pareen! Esto no tiene gracia.

—Sí, sí, Francis. No tiene gracia burlarse sobre cómo te tiras cada noche a su perrita. Dime algo, ¿te excita que este muerta o que sea un animal?

Por un_ bueeeen_ rato.

* * *

**Un pequeño glosario**

1)** Zoofilia:** Atracción sexual de un humano hacía un animal.

2) **Necrofilia:** Atracción sexual de un humano hacía un cadaver.

3) **Necrozofilia**: Necrofilia+Zoofilia

* * *

¡Malditas malas amigas! XDD dejen de dudaaar!

Owww! muchas gracias por los reviews! (son tantos que me muero!) Muchas, muchas gracias! :'D esto me pone realmente feliz. **RingoNeko-san,** enserio me reconociste? ah! fue el nombre! XD mira, no me he metido al foro porque aun no termino la ficha! tenemos que roleaaar! **Pinsel D34CM43** jaja si! parece que realmente las manzanas respiran xD.

El próximo capitulo trae a mis latinos bien sensuales! mas adelante iré poniendo a más (solo los latinos pueden travestirse como mis compañeros! )

Como siempre se acepta de todo: Reviews, consejos, amenazas, tomatazos, tortazos, flores, gatitos, de todo! c:

Siguiente Capítulo: **09. Misa.**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **10.** **Bus de acercamiento.**

Siguiente del Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **11. Boda.**


	9. 09 Misa

**Disclamer**: Los bien sexones personajes son del bien sexón Himaruya, ámenlo a él. ¡Ah! y créditos a la Nataly que me ayudó a recordar el capítulo anterior_—y que me "pregunto" si podía ponerla aquí—_ _Mujeeeer_, ¡ahí están tus créditos, ahora deja esa idea de la demanda! La historia es mía y no lucro con esta.

Esto de no subir capítulos cada dos días se me está haciendo costumbre... (lo sientoo), pero como siempre, ¡volvemos!

* * *

**09. Misa **

_« Cuando no sepas qué estás haciendo, procura tener cuidado... »_

Pasó una hora aproximadamente y entre pararse, sentarse, arrodillarse y otras acciones muy _divertidas_, terminaron cantando "Cordero de Dios". Bueno, por lo menos, una de cada cincuenta personas de la Iglesia lo intentó, y eran mil los estudiantes presentes.

_—¡Manuuu!_ Mirá, ¡están cantando! —sí, Martín estaba bastante alegre para tratarse de una simple Misa—, ¡_Manuuu_, cantá conmigo! Es la primera vez que vengo a Misa, ¡cantá conmigo!

Manuel respiró hondo, _bien_ hondo y se levantó porque _Elsacerdote-enviadodelseño_r, ya había dado la "Señal". Digamos que comulgar, tampoco estaba entre sus actividades favoritas, pero bien podía caminar unos malditos metros, hacer una maldita fila y recibir una hostia y _—si la suerte estaba con él_— beber algo de vino.

Cuando volvió a su lugar, junto al feliz cantante argentino—_o por lo menos eso se creía que era_— se sentó, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y —_Dios lo perdone_—comenzó a rezar.

El problema fue que Martín no entendía ni pío de lo que Manuel estaba haciendo, así que…

—_Manuuu_, ¿qué haces? No seas malo, ¡decime, che! —lo zarandeo con fuerza—Manu, no seas ¡cruel!

Y siguió…

—¡Eh! Manu, Manu, Manu, ¡Manu! ¡Decime a qué sabe la Hostia! _Manuuu,_ ¡no seas cruel! ¡Decime, decime, decime! _¡Ehhh,_ _Manuuu!_

Y siguió.

—¡_Maaaanuuu_, _Maaaanuu!_

Y cuando no pudo haber sido peor…

—¡Estoy rezando, por la Santa Mierda, weon! —soltó como todo un_ caballero_ Manuel, ya harto de tanto movimiento.

Martín lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Manu, ¡dijiste una mala palabra en la Iglesia! —le acusó señalándolo.

—_Conchesumadre_, ¡es cierto!

Bueno, era tan típico del chileno decir _malas palabras_ que ni cuenta se daba cuando ya decía una.

—¡Mierda! Y sigo insultando. No, ¡chucha dije mierda! Por la puta madre, ¡dije chucha! Puta la wea, dije puta madre_…¡Ahh!—_soltó exasperado agarrándose la cabeza—. Bueno, ni me hacía mucha ilusión irme al cielo—se volvió al argentino sonriendo socarrón—. ¡A la mierda el mundo!

—¡No me digas que estabas rezando!

—_Nooo_, para nada—respondió con cinismo Manuel.

—Ah, qué bueno. Se siente bonito saberlo—dijo con un tono tierno, como si la verdad lo liberase.

Oh, se notaba a quién Dios había iluminado esa mañana.

—Hey, Martín, cuando _eraí_ un inocente bebe, te caíste de la cuna, ¿cierto?

—A decir verdad...mi papá me tiró accidentalmente por la escalera—sonrió tan inocente el argentino.

Manuel, el pobre Manuel, prefirió seguir rezando.

Algo de respeto debía de quedarle encima.

* * *

**Un pequeño glosario**

1)** Mierda, conshesumare, chucha, saco cue,...entre otras:** Palabras que los niños buenos no dicen.

2) **Weón:** idiota, estúpido, tonto. En resumen: amigo.

3) **Eraí / Erí:** Eras / Eres.

* * *

Mi primera misa...y yo pensando que la cosa sería aburrida. Nos la pasamos riendo y mi amiga recitando su biblia de insultos, fue muy gracioso!

Como siempre, muuchas gracias por los reviews y los fav! se agradecen un montón :33 y para no perder la costumbre; se acepta de todo: Reviews, abrazos psicológicos, tomatazos, tortazos, consejos, amenazas, gatitos, de todo! :33

PD: perdonen mi intento de "acento" argentino ; A ;

Siguiente Capítulo: **10.** **Bus de acercamiento.**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: **11. Boda.**


	10. 10 Bus de acercamiento

**Disclamer**: Los bien sexones personajes son del bien sexón Himaruya, ámenlo a él. ¡Ah! y créditos a la Nataly que dejo esas ideas de la demanda, se agradece tu decisión. Y por supuesto, a mis amigas que se van conmigo en el bus y que me contaron esta anécdota que le paso a una de ellas cuando me equivoque de bus.

Traigo para ustedes, ¡el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento!

* * *

**10. Bus de acercamiento.**

___«_Vivir tu vida no es lo mismo que vivir tu mundo._»_

.

—No tengas miedo, sube—lo animó el conductor desde su asiento.

—Es que es la primera vez que me subo a un bus—explicó Lovino con los nervios de punta, viendo ese medio de transporte como cosa del demonio.

— ¿Primera vez? Anda, chico, no te hagas de rogar que ya es tarde y tengo más paradas por delante, ¿te subes o te quedas?

Lovino miró al hombre con profundo odio y en un arranque infantil, le mostró la lengua. Había que admitirlo, él tenía razón; si no subía pronto se haría tarde y llegar fuera del horario establecido al colegio, no era uno de sus planes…actualmente.

—Bien, pero, ¿puede por lo menos esperar a que me siente?

—Tú sube confiado, chico.

El italiano puso un pie dentro del autobús, se aferró a la puerta plegadiza y esperó a que esta se cerrara para empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Estaba dando el primer paso, ¡sería su primer paso sobre esa monstruosidad!, cuando el bien _simpático_ conductor, puso de lleno su maldito pie sobre el acelerador.

Ah, ¿y qué creen? Pues se fue de bruces contra el piso.

—_ ¡Oh, Dios mío, Jesús! _— se levantó de sus asiento Emma y fue a socorrer a Lovino—. ¡Pobrecito! Pero que horrible caída, ¿te duele algo?, ¿qué te duele?, ¿quieres ir a un hospital?, ¿llamamos a un abogado para demandar al conductor?, ¿te acuerdas de cuánto eran dos más dos? ¡Responde!

—Emma, linda, creo que le haces daño—se posicionó Lily a su lado, manteniendo la calma, como siempre.

— ¡No me digas que me calme, el chico se nos muere! Por favor, desconocido, que estoy segura estás en mi clase—nótese que lleva todo este tiempo zarandeándole—, no te mueras! No veas esa sexy luz, es bien sexy, pero ¡yo lo soy más!

—Emma, linda, estás asustando a todos los alumnos—volvió a hablarle con suavidad la liechtensteiniana.

—¡Que les den! Lily, llama a un doctor o busca a alguien que sepa respiración de boca a boca, no quiero que mi conciencia cargue con una muerte—lloriqueaba la paranoica belga.

—Yo creo que a nuestro compañero—ella sí lo recordaba—, lo tienes medio aturdido. Mejor déjalo respirar un poco. Y no, no se va a morir, no tienes de qué preocuparte—trató de animarla.

Lovino que seguía preso entre los brazos de Emma, intentaba inútilmente soltarse._ ¡Si se moría no sería por la caída, sino por falta de oxigeno! _

— ¡Mira, hasta tiene fiebre! ¡Se va a morir, se va a morir!

—Emma, creo que eso es por la vergüenza.

—_No… me mo…riré_—dijo en un hilo de voz Lovino, buscando el aire.

—Emma, creo que quiere respirar—sonrió tímida, buscando cómo ayudar al italiano.

—¡Lily, ya se murió! Hay que huir o nos culparán por su muerte— tiró lejos a Lovino como si de un trapo se tratase y se levantó dispuesta a comprarse un boleto a Francia para vivir ahí el resto de su vida como Laura Hepburn.

—¡Emma! —soltó preocupada Lily, ayudando a Lovino a ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes Lily, asaltaremos un banco de camino al aeropuerto—seguía en su mundo la belga sin darse cuenta de que Lovino estaría prácticamente intacto si no fuera por el golpe que se dio recién.

—¡Emma, mira, está vivo!

Emma se dio la vuelta y al ver a Lovino, se puso pálida, se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar.

—¡Es un fantasma!, Jesús perdóname, juro que traté de ayudarlo, hice lo posible por salvarle la vida, ¡por favor déjame ir!

—No soy un fantasma—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al italiano.

—¡Jesús! Por favor, por favor ve y descansa en paz, ayudaré a comprar tu ataúd, pero no vengas a agarrarme los pies mientras duermo—lo miró con cara de cordero degollado, esperando su respuesta.

—Emma, él no está muerto.

—¿Qué no lo está? —preguntó estupefacta, volviéndose a su amiga.

—No, no lo está—le respondió tomándola de un brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

—Entonces,… ¿todo fue un malentendido?

—Sí, linda, todo fue un malentendido. Él nunca murió—le explicó con suavidad Lily.

La belga miró a Lovino sonrojada.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso…

—Yo…muchas gracias por la ayuda_…err…_creo que…yo…_ehmm_...gracias…

El pobre de Lovino con la cara tan roja que incluso humeaba, no lograba formular palabras coherentes. Y es que, ¿quién podría con medio autobús viendo todo como si de un espectáculo de gran interés se tratase?

_Ahh_, y lo peor de todo es que tendrían que tomar ese mismo bus el resto de sus cuatro años de enseñanza.

* * *

Yo no estuve ahí cuando paso esto, más bien me lo contaron, y aun me lamento no haber estado ahí cuando la Vale se fue de cara al piso! ¿Por qué me equivoque de bus? ¿Por quéeeeeee? ¡Y yo que hubiese sacado tantas fotos! XD

¿A que no adivinan? Dentro de tres días se cumple un mes subiendo este conjunto de drabbles. Oww, soy taan feliz (y yo pensando que no duraría ni la semana), muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, animádome a escribir! enserio, ¡muchas gracias!

Como siempre, se acepta de todo: Reviews, abrazos psicológicos, tomatazos, tortazos, consejos, amenazas, gatitos, de todo! :33

Siguiente Capítulo: **11. Boda.**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo: ******12. Cumpleaños I**


	11. 11 Pelotazo

**Disclamer**: Himaruya es el dueño y creador de hetalia y por ende, de los personajes. Yo solo soy la dueña y creadora de esta historia, pero ¡Himaruya sabe que compartir es bonito!

¡Una semana sin actualización, pero aquí de vuelta!

* * *

**11. Pelotazo**

_«Cuando te digan: "Muévete", _

_¡Muévete!»_

_._

—¡Cuidado! —gritó de repente Arthur a lo lejos, pero para cuando el sonido llegó a oídos de Gilbert, ya era demasiado tarde.

Y sucedió lo inevitable; el pelotazo.

En ese lapso de oscuridad, pudo escuchar las carcajadas casi animales—_por no decir que parecían hienas_—, de Francis y de Arthur y los gritos histéricos de un español.

Para cuando el prusiano pudo abrir los ojos, luego de un coma que no superó los cinco segundos y algo, llegó a una importante conclusión;_ el piso de la escuela era sin duda el peor lugar en el que estar acostado._

—¡Gil, Gil! —Antonio estaba muy preocupado, al parecer—, ¿estás bien? —se sentó a su lado y retiró el balón del fútbol que tenía aún pegado al rostro.

—¡Que va a estar bien con el tremendo pelotazo que le llegó a la cara! —soltó Francis, contendiendo algunas carcajadas, al fin y al cabo era su amigo el que estaba en el suelo todavía.

—_¡Ja ja ja…! _¡Es que, es que-_ja ja ja ja_! —Ese, por otra parte, era indudablemente Arthur.

—¿Pelotazo? —preguntó Gilbert sintiendo su cara arder y no precisamente por vergüenza o ira.

—¡Lo siento, Gilbert!, pero fue tu culpa el no moverte—Arthur reía abiertamente, al fin al cabo, alguien debió de haber tirado la pelota.

—¿Pelotazo? —reiteró el albino luego de unos segundos. Perdónenlo, es algo lento posterior a accidentes.

Y los murmullos de fondo eran música patrocinada por el grupo que se había formado alrededor, después de todo, estaban todavía en receso.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó el español, demasiado serio y fijando toda su atención en él.

—Estoy muy bien— logró balbucear Gilbert al cabo de un rato, buscando el hoyo que tendría que haberse abierto en el suelo para meterse ahí y morir…o en su defecto, el agujero en el que debería meter a Arthur y dejarlo ahí morir.

En lugar de eso, Antonio lo ayudó a levantarse y todos juntos fueron a la cafetería a ver si les prestaban algo de hielo para el moretón que se le estaba empezando a formar en la frente. En cambio, lo mejor que consiguieron fue una pedazo de carne congelado que tuvo andar trayendo todo el camino de vuelta al salón de clases.

Francis y Arthur, por su lado, seguía riéndose como desgraciados.

—Yo sé lo mucho que las pelotas me aman, y seamos sinceros: ¡Todos de aman! Y claro, yo las quiero también—comentó Gilbert, escuchando como la campana anunciaba el fin del descanso—, pero ya acordamos que nuestra relación solo funciona a distancia…y una distancia mínima de medio kilómetro lejos de mi hermosa cara y mis cinco metros.

Y el prusiano, a pesar de todo pronóstico, rió junto a ese trío de personas que comenzó a considerar sus_ amigos_, mientras presionaba con menos fuerza la costilla de cerdo en su frente.

* * *

Auch! Y eso que cuando a mi me dan con la pelota de Voleibol (capítulos mas adelantee!), juro que me entran los instintos asesinos jajaj

Informe especial: ¡Mate sádicamente a Fernando! (mi computador), así que mate también la mayoría de los capítulos que tenia hechos...; A ; tanto esfuerzo. Por eso me demoré un poquitín (y me perdí mi mesiversario?), y por eso tuve que posponer el capitulo de "Boda".

Como siempre, ¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leerme, dejar review y agregar a Fav! Enserio, se agradece. Y por qué no, se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, tortazos, sugerencias, amenazas, gatitos, de todo! :33

Siguiente Capítulo: **12. Cumpleaños **


	12. 12 Cumpleaños

¡Ahora sí que me demore! lo siento tanto, pero el colegio y las últimas notas antes de salir de vacaciones me volvieron la vida un infierno. Pero bueh, mientras una amiga dormía, le robe el compu y me puse a escribir este capitulo :33

**Disclamer: **Mamá, papá, Hetalia no me pertenece, pero sí la historia. Espero comprendan eso y que me acepten tal y como soy.

Tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí de vuelta. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**12. Cumpleaños**

_« ¿Un cumpleaños significa un año más de vida_

_o uno menos? »_

_._

Era uno de los primeros cumpleaños del año y del curso y por tanto uno de los que nadie estaba enterado.

Manuel llegó a su salón luciendo bastante normal para ser aparentemente un día tan especial para él. Se sentó en su puesto junto a sus nuevos amigos y dejó la mochila tras el respaldo de su silla justo cuando entraba la profesora y el resto del alumnado también. Todo marchaba viento en popa, hasta que…

—¿A qué no adivinan, chicos? —preguntó una entusiasmada mujer frente al pizarrón.

Dios, ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que a los estudiantes les importa un rábano qué tengan que decir?

—¿Qué? —soltó a coro la clase, sin interés alguno para variar.

—Aburridos. Bueno, ya que tienen _taaaantas_ ganas de saber— se arregló la garganta presumiblemente—, ¡hoy uno de ustedes está de cumpleaños!

—_Conchesumare_—maldijo por lo bajo Manuel, queriéndose morir.

—Así que—continuo la mujer, quien al parecer no notó la expresión de agonía que tenía el chileno pegada a la cara—, por favor pase al frente…_ehmm…Man¡ela González_ para que todos podamos cantarle la canción del "Feliz Cumpleaños"… y aprovechando que soy su profesora de inglés, la cantaremos en ¡Inglés!

Todos, automáticamente se voltearon a ver a Manuel, como si el hecho de que la profesora se equivocara en su nombre no fuera de importancia.

_Ahh_, esas miradas incómodas.

El chileno soltó una risita, de esas nerviosas a punto de estallar en paro cardíaco y se pasó una mano por la cara para disimular el reciente sudor, ¡desde cuándo hacía calor!

A su lado derecho, Martín estaba intentando contener la risa mientras le daba de pellizcos por debajo de la mesa; a su otro lado, Julio le daba de empujones entretanto decía toda una serie de comentarios burlones; a su espalda, Miguel le daba de patadas a su mochila para que se levantara, pero lo peor de todo, era su profesora que lo amenazaba con la mirada. Se podía leer a kilómetros que si no se paraba entre los siguientes cinco segundos, no volvería a ser feliz en lo que restaba de su vida.

—¿Y si mejor comenzamos con la clase? —trató de negociar.

—No— contestó tajante la profesora, como si su carrera como educadora dependiera de eso.

Al ver que no tenía elección, Manuel se acercó al centro de la sala y se paró junto a su recientemente aterradora profesora.

Y comenzó la canción…o algo así bien parecido.

Cuando terminó el homicidio de tímpanos, dio las gracias y toda esa porquería post-trauma, y se sentó nuevamente en su _acogedora_ silla.

—Che, Manu, mirá que serás idiota, ¡Cómo no decirnos que estás de cumpleaños! —exclamó un indignado argentino a su derecha.

—Sí, Manuel, ¿quién te crees que eres? —a su izquierda ese era el boliviano.

—¡Conchesumare, supérenlo! Ni que fuera para tanto la cosa—gruñó el chileno, algo avergonzado, por no decir mucho.

—Pero somos tus amigos, Manuel—volvió a patearle la mochila a su espalda el peruano sonriendo socarrón.

—¡Ya, paren, mierda!

—Pero _Manuu_, ¡Y qué te daremos de regalo!

—¡Ya callense, hijos de puta, malditos sacos de cuea! —chilló el chileno, rojito como un tomatito.

Pura vergüenza, Señores.

Lo bueno es que al final de todo, como obsequio, le reglaron un dulce… un dulce que Martín no tardó en comer.

—¡Aléjate de mi dulce, weón!

_Ahh_, los buenos amigos.

* * *

**Un pequeño glosario**

1)** Conshesumare/conchesumadre, sacos de cuea: "**malas palabras".

2) **Weón:** idiota, estúpido, tonto. En resumen: amigo.

* * *

Gente, si quieren un feliz cumpleaños, eviten a toda costa que les canten esa maldita canción(y menos en ingles) ; A ; aun recuerdo la vergüenza que paseee!

Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos los que siguen todavia este fic (los que estoy segura son muuuy pocos), a los que comentan y agregan a fav :33 enserio, gracias. Y para seguir con la costumbre, ya saben que se acepta de todo: reviews, tomatazos, tortazos, amenazas, gatitos, de todo!

Siguiente capitulo:** 13. Profesora de Química. **


	13. 13 Profesora de Química

**Disclamer**: Señor juez, Hetalia nunca me ha pertenecido y sé que no lucro con esta historia. ¡Todo lo que he escrito es por pura diversión, lo juro!

¡Capítulo largo para saldar cuentas! Disfrútenlo...

* * *

**13. Profesora de Química**

_«¡Ten valor!_

_¡No importa lo que piensen de ti luego, si lo que crees que haces es lo correcto! »_

_._

—Ve, no seas cobarde—la animó la húngara, sin la leve esperanza de que se atreviera, realmente.

—¡Mira, ahí está!—exclamó la liechtensteiniana, apuntando con una de sus perfectamente pulidas uñas a la profesora de biología.

—¡Apresúrate, antes de que entra a-…! lástima, ya entró a la Sala de profesores—se desilusionó Elizabeta, saliendo de su escondite—. Mejor nos vamos antes de que se acabe el receso, ¡a este paso nunca podrás hacerle esa pregunta, estamos desde la semana pasada sin resultados!

—¡No es mi culpa de que justo cuando voy a preguntarle, esté ocupada!—se defendió Emma, frustrada.

—¡No lo sería si tuvieras las agallas de ir a preguntarle en clase!—la encaró Elizabeta, sonriente.

—¡Claro que las tengo!, ya les dije que no es mi culpa que siempre esté ocupada enseñando.

—Emma, linda, no estamos culpándote de nada—comentó Lily, buscando la paz durante la guerra.

—Yo sí la culp-¡Mira, es la profesora de química, pregúntale a ella! —prácticamente gritó Elizabeta.

—¡Es ridículo, ella enseña química, no biología!, ¿Entiendes la diferencia? —espetó Emma con frialdad.

—¿Qué acaso no puedes? —la retó la húngara, de la misma manera.

—Yo puedo con todo—chocaron sus frentes.

—¡Ya que lo dices, ve! —apuntó la dirección que debería tomar, volviendo a sonreír, como siempre.

—Pero, pero, se supone que tu… yo… ¡Está bien! —decidió por fin, encaminándose a su maestra.

_Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser peor._

—¿Pro-profesora? —la llamó a lo lejos mientras marchaba hacia a ella, trastrabillando_ vaaaarias_ veces.

—¿Si?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —la aludida se volteó a la belga, sin notar como las otras dos acompañantes se ocultaron.

Cuando Emma llegó a su lado, no sabía que decir.

—Yo… yo..._ err…ehmm…_—Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta y mientras más trataba de sacarlas, menos lo hacían.

—¿tú, tú, tú qué?

Emma vio a lo lejos a sus amigas, alzando sus pulgares y dándole palabras de aliento, entre ellas, la más común—_dicha por la Elizabeta_—era: "¡Si no lo haces, juro que me burlaré de ti todo lo que resta del año!".

_Con esas palabras de animo y esas amigas…_

—Pro-profesora, si hipotéticamente yo fuera hombre y no mujer (obviamente) y tuviera una (sexy) p-pareja hombre y bueno… si tuviésemos mucho sex-digo, tuviésemos relaciones sexuales… _err_… reiteradas veces, ¿existiría la mínima posibilidad de que alguno de los dos pudiese quedar usted sabe—movió la mano de manera significativa, pero la señora parecía no captar la idea—,…embarazado? —terminó bajando la voz.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó estupefacta la mujer.

—Le pregunté—inhala—: si un hombre puede quedar embarazado—exhala.

—¡Ahí está esta maldita sociedad con sus experimentos y sus cosas extrañas y sus nuevas tendencias sexuales y sus mentes sucias llenas de perversiones! Esta vieja ya no soporta tanta porquería y cosas estúpid—_blablabla_—. Dios es el creador de todo, él decide — _blablabla_—. Por eso niña, deja esos pensamientos impuros— y _blablabla_.

Emma buscó a sus amigas con la mirada para que la ayudaran a escapar—_según el plan—_, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se encontraba allí; detrás de la puerta.

_Oh, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente sus risas desde su lugar._

—¡Profesora, es solo una pregunta! —exclamó avergonzada Emma, pidiendo que la tierra la tragase.

—Sí, hoy es una pregunta pero mañana todos los jóvenes comenzaran a preguntarse lo mismo y—_blablabla_—¡Todo es culpa de la televisión! —Su profesora se encontraba eufórica, hablando de todo lo malsano que era el planeta, sin tener la intención de dejar ir a la_ pobrecita_ Emma.

Dios, ni siquiera quería imaginar la respuesta de su _creyente_ profesora de Biología.

Para cuando todo ese show terminó—_gracias al timbre de fin del receso_—, se dirigió a su salón y encontró al par de traidoras disfrutando de la vida entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido.

—_Emmaaaa_, ¡cómo te fue! —soltó Elizabeta, riéndose abiertamente de la cara roja de Emma.

—Emma, ¿Qué tal todo? —la acompañó Lily, tapándose la boca disimuladamente.

Traidoras.

—Perfectamente—contestó sarcástica—, esa mujer es una ternura, ¿sabían? Incluso tiene un hermano gay y al parecer, va a todas las reuniones a favor del matrimonio homosexual.

—_Oh, eso es fantástico_, esa mujer comienza a agradarme—comentó Elizabeta, brindándole una sonrisa.

Traidoras que además escucharon todo desde lejos.

—¡A que lo es!—sonrió la belga de la misma manera.

Pero ya se vengaría.

_Oh, sería una dulce venganza._

* * *

Ahh, nada mejor que las mejores amigas, ¿no? Si lo dudan, sí lo hice y sí la profesora me dio una laaaaarga e incomoda charla y si, mis malas amigas me dejaron sola ¬3¬

¡Como que no recuerdas** Nathalie Jones**! Jum, que cruel! jaja sisisi, siempre nos hacen cantar y eso que somos "clase de artes" jaja sacos de cuea, sacos de wea es la misma cosa jaja. **nekomisakichan, **¿enserio los hacían cantar en francés? aquí es caaasi lo mismo, ¡aqui apenas saben español y meten el ingles!

Bien, espero verlos en el próximo capítulo así igual de animados con los reviews y los favs y follows (¡que sieeempre agradezco!) :33

Siguiente Capítulo: **14. Hetalia**

Siguiente del Siguiente Capítulo:** 15. Boda****  
**


End file.
